A Kiss in the Rain
by liuli-xia
Summary: "You've been drinking again." "Your point?" "Drinking and smoking? Really woman?" "You got a problem with that?" "Other than the fact that it'll kill you in the end, no, of course not."  SuiKa, some swearing, Modern AU. Dedicated to VictimofYouOwnCreation


_Hey, this is my first SuiKa story. I really like this pairing. They were very fun to write. _

_This one-shot is dedicated to __VictimofYourOwnCreation__, whose stories are awesome._

**Disclaimer: I live in America, not Japan.**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly night in the city. High above the streets, smog billowed and curled around sky scrapers and empty air, blocking out the starlight. As the clouds passed by, the moon would peek out to pierce through the smog before being covered by another cloud.<p>

Leaning against a dirty wall was a young woman. Her black mini-skirt, purple jacket, and knee-high heeled boots didn't do much to protect against the autumn winds. In one hand, she held a half-empty beer bottle and in the other, a newly lit cigarette. She lifted the bottle to her lips, threw her head back, and drank till the bottle was empty. Then she tossed in to the alley next to her.

With a sigh, she ran a dainty, slightly calloused hand through her messy red hair and looked up at the sky as she smoked. She wished she could get drunk on two bottles but she'd built up a high alcohol tolerance over the years and she wasn't about to spend the money on five or six more beers just to get buzzed. It was pointless.

"Ya know," a familiar voice drawled, "That's not good for you, Red."

She scowled. "Whatever, Suigetsu."

The man just chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She pushed off the wall and began to walk away. Suigetsu fell in step beside her, resting his hands behind his head as they walked. He sniffed the air as they walked, then looked down at her.

He frowned. "You've been drinking again."

"Your point? It was two bottles. Not enough for me to get buzzed."

"Drinking and smoking? Really woman?"

Karin stopped walking and rounded on him. "You got a problem with that?"

"Other than the fact that it'll kill you in the end, no, of course not." he shot back sarcastically.

"So?" she hissed, glaring.

"Do you not care about yourself?" he glared back at her.

"I don't see why I should!" she nearly yelled at him. "I'm just some annoying piece of trash, a _slut_, aren't I?"

"So what if you are?" he scoffed. "This is all because of what that Sasuke guy said to you?"

"So what if it is?" she shot back.

"You need to get a life, woman. Can't believe you got hung up on what a douche bag told you. Pathetic."

"SHUT UP, SUIGETSU!" she yelled at him. "Just shut up! And it has nothing to do with Sasuke."

Tears in her eyes, she started to walk away, leaving the white-haired man speechless. Never before had she just walked away crying, much less walk away.

_Insensitive jerk! _She screamed in her mind. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she shook her head. For the longest time, she'd had feelings for him, despite his annoying tendencies. At times, he could be nice and fun. Then, he'd go and pick a fight with her, destroying any hope she had of him liking her back. Afterwards, she'd end up breaking down, especially when he'd call her whore or slut or bitch or anything else derogatory. Just like she was now, except she'd never broken down in front of him before. A rain drop landed on her glasses, soon followed by many more. Great, was the sky crying out of pity for her, too? Suddenly, she heard footsteps pounding on the sidewalk and splashing through puddles, coming towards her. Without looking, she knew exactly who it was and kept on walking.

"Karin-" he began.

"G-go away, Sui- Suigetsu. Just leave me alone." Try as she might, she couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

"Karin, please-" he pleaded.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she screamed at him through her tears.

"Karin!" He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. "Just listen, damn it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, Karin." He raked a pale hand through his white hair and looked down at the ground between them. "Hell, didn't know that I could make you cry. God, I feel like an ass now." He lifted his violet eyes to her red ones. "I am so sorry. I'll make it up to somehow. You name it, I'll do it. Just, forgive me. I honestly didn't mean to, Karin, I swear."

Her eyes lit up with hope. "Really?"

His face was nothing short of sincere. "Yes, and I'll do anything to prove it."

"Even this?"

She brought her free hand up to the back of his head and smashed her lips to his. Once she shock wore off, one hand wound itself in her hair while the other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to his body. One of hers gripped his shoulder while the other clung to his neck as the duo fought for dominance in the rain. Finally, when air became a necessity, they pulled apart, dazed and smiling.

"Only on the condition that you are my girlfriend." he smiled down at her.

"That can be arranged," she smirked as their lips met in another searing kiss.


End file.
